


apocalypse

by olympicmayhem



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, also there's kuroillu. maybe. probably. is there?, hisoillu, it's time for me to join the bandwagon and write a soulmate au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympicmayhem/pseuds/olympicmayhem
Summary: the magician was never interested in the idea of soulmates. in a world where soulmates bear the same marks on their skin, hisoka was unsurprisingly not thrilled at the idea of chasing after the person he was meant to be with.until he met illumi.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	apocalypse

lids flutter open, gaze of molten gold meeting with dark ceiling. hisoka was suddenly jerked awake, as if pulled to reality by force. 

he groaned and tried to get up, only to realize the weight on his chest. his gaze casts down, this time met with a curtain of black hair. his sluggish brain took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was not alone. oh, right.

_illumi was with him._

his lips twist into a smile, arm wrapping around the other's more slender figure. the clock on his nightstand informs him that it was only a couple of minutes since midnight passed.

in the morning, hisoka morow would finally get to have his long-awaited battle with chrollo lucilfer at heaven's arena. but the sun hasn't risen yet. his time with the slumbering illumi in his arms has not yet ended.

he closes his eyes yet again, tries to succumb to slumber. but it seems that no matter what he does, sleep would not take him back.

he gives up any attempt to sleep after a couple of minutes and instead listened to the deep breathing of the man resting on his chest.

the moonlight casting down illumi's body makes him look even more beautiful, ethereal even, and the sight of him never fails to take the magician's breath away.

he could remember the first time he gazed upon the deadly beauty of illumi zoldyck. he was only sixteen, barely getting by from circus to circus, when one night a raven-haired beauty descended from the heavens to deal with the circus' ringmaster.

he was entranced by the swiftness, the elegance of the kill, and his heart beat in excitement for the first time in his life.

hisoka pursued illumi ever since.

it took awhile for the assassin to warm up to him, but warm up to him he did. hisoka prided himself in being the only person outside of the family illumi trusted (even though the latter has never verbally uttered it). he was completely smitten.

the magician was never interested in the idea of soulmates. in a world where soulmates bear the same marks on their skin, hisoka was unsurprisingly not thrilled at the idea of chasing after the person he was meant to be with.

until he met illumi. 

so it came as more than a shock the first time he saw the marks covering the junction between the assassin’s neck and shoulder because those marks… they weren't the same as his.

hisoka morow was used to not getting what he wants. he grew up in extreme poverty; sometimes he only gets to eat his beloved bungee gum for an entire day. but why is it that the heavens didn't grant the one thing he coveted more than anything his entire life?

even now the thought of having someone else possess illumi makes him want to dig his nails into that person's chest; to carve his heart out and hand it to the assassin on a silver platter.

“hisoka.”

the other's voice shakes him out of his reverie. hisoka looks down to see his beloved assassin staring back at him, beautiful obsidian gaze giving him a knowing look. the corners of his lips curl up to form a smile, his arm bringing the other closer to him.

“i'm sorry. did i wake you?”

“your musing was getting too loud,” came the reply. hisoka replied with a chuckle, pulling illumi close and giving his lips a chaste kiss.

“forgive me. i was just… excited for later.”

“if you wish to defeat chrollo then you will need a full night's rest.”

“but don't you think i'm already strong enough to beat him?”

those obsidian orbs only stared at hisoka and he didn't suppress the urge to chuckle. illumi was too much of an open book. to him, at least.

the assassin pushes him away and lands on his back on the other side of hisoka's mattress. the magician propped himself up on his elbow to stare down at the assassin, gaze falling to the mark adoring his shoulder. the cursed mark that illumi shares with another.

illumi could feel the smoldering gaze of the other and tried to hide the mark under a curtain of black locks to no avail. his own gaze comes to rest on the magician's own marks.

“do you ever wonder who your soulmate is?”

hisoka frowns at the inquiry. illumi already knows the answer to this question.

“no. and I'm not interested in finding out who. now stop asking questions.”

a sigh escaped the other's lips as he dropped the subject. the magician can be so very stubborn when he wants to be. a slender arm shot out and pulled the magician to the assassin, letting lips land on each other like two magnets and in no time at all the pair became a tangle of limbs.

once the pair broke for air, their foreheads touching, breath mingling with each other, the magician's orbs of molten gold admired porcelain skin and doll-like features. he wonders, yet again, why the universe didn't give him the perfection that is lying underneath him when it was so obvious to him that the two of them are so perfect for each other.

how could they think of giving illumi zoldyck to the man named chrollo lucilfer?

“i love you,”

illumi opened his eyes at the sudden declaration of feelings, the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat.

but hisoka understands. those usually emotionless orbs gazed at him the same way he gazes at the assassin.

_illumi loves him. not chrollo lucilfer. but hisoka morow._

he dips his head, stealing illumi's lips once again in a swift kiss, before letting himself fall beside his beloved assassin, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he asked his next question. 

“so did you bet on your soulmate or me?”

the question earned him a playful slap (in illumi's standards anyway), and the assassin rolled over so he was facing the other side.

hisoka merely chuckled before wrapping an arm around the other's waist, pulling him close.

hisoka morow was used to not getting what he wants. but he was also a member of the phantom troupe. and it would be his biggest heist to steal the thief's soulmate from right under his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't like how this turned out but i wanted to get this story out of my system. 
> 
> been wanting to do a soulmate au where two people aren't soulmates but ended up falling for each other anyway and i was originally gonna give this to another ship but i wanted to write hisoillu lol
> 
> i'm sorry it didn't end up good though.
> 
> anyway, comments would be very much appreciated! i love knowing what my readers think of my works!


End file.
